monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Order/@comment-24849899-20150716062117
I'm going to get alot of hate from this, so here we go, I think the Order should win. Oh welp, there goes my respect, twist my nipples and fuck me sideways! I plead Cuckoo for Cocoa puffs judge, throw me in the holding cell, cause unfortunately alot of mamono wanna hold me in there, but all that aside, lets get serious... Now, WHY should the Order win? Sure there basically the English Crusaders on crack, steroids, meth, and all other illegal drugs I haven't taken yet, but why should a bunch of religious nuts take the grammy award? Well, lets look at todays situation. Druella basically fucked up Lescatie single handedly without resistance. Literally... So they have the Female demonic version of Adolf Hitler, wonderful! We better get concentrated for camp folks, haha, not funny... Not to mention, every extermination force, which is basically the CDC in their world, ultimately fails everytime for they get turned into something called incubi, bad news my friend. Can only give birth to girls? What is this, Planet of the Apes v2.0? No thanks, I'd rather see Little Billy than Little Suzy run around the front yard, of course, if they don't get hit by my backing up pickup truck, but all that vehicular homocidal jokes aside, lets just put that in park and apply the brakes to these puns, gosh I am going to hell aren't I? Speaking of hell, that's what the world is falling to, whether it be green or red, choose your poison. Not to mention, we won't have any suitable plants to eat, sure they have edible foods, but 99.9% of those foods will make your brain say, "Hey! See that fine monster booty?! Yeah, go fuck it! Fuck your stable nutrition! Yeah! Fuck your logical senses! Fuck school!" Okay don't fuck those last three. Sure some mamono are smart, can speak english, sometimes spanish, but what about government? No, tyranical demonic monarchy dictatorship does not count okay? Hell, i'd rather be taxed out my ass knowing at least some goes to actual funding of this nation! Now we hate taxes, but imagine what Lescatie is in right now? It's like when Druella or Mrs. Hitler came and literally fucked the city, it's like both Pyongyang and Detroit had a child and came out as what was supposed to be an abortion. Hello! Where the goddamn coat hanger!? Seriously, I mean the people are horny and maybe nice... maybe. But geez, do they even know clean bathrooms or in this case, outhouses? Just give me a blacklight and trusy me, I would hate being a janitor there, wait do they even have janitors? If so, God help you. Also, overpopulation, thats a prime problem that is going to consume so much resources, I mean look at China and India, it's dirty, government is corrupt if only minimally, and not to mention, they make such horrible stuff, no offense to those that live in those countries. I could be just pulling stuff out my ass for all I know, but the Demon Lord strives to make the world a better place, but at the sacrafice of humanity? Incubi don't count cause there technically not really human, but no thanks, beleive me the majority of mankind like their women human, and so do I. Sure they may have every mans dreams and destines, but knowing your going to fuck the humanity outta you, your going to be losing logic, reason, and not to mention morality. How so? Becasue once you have gone off the deep end in asscheeks, all you think about is having sex, and nothing more. Talk about degrading, right? Also, what is it wasn't enough power! Of course it could be the CG's fault! But do I blame her? Heavens no! Here's why... You see, the CG is responsible for giving life to those who exist in todays world, at least their world. So yeah imagine her dead... Yeah, chaos! Who's going to keep humanity alive? Who's going to insure the worlds future? Also, if anything, it's only going to cause more hatred to the monsters because mankind WORSHIPS their god, they look up to him/her! So yeah! It's not going to matter what the monster looks like, that human WILL kill it! Now they have charm spells, but mankind has the technology, science is through trial and error and same for magic, but science has gotten us farther! If I were to arm the Orders Army with modern day assault rifles, beleive me, mankind would have Lescatie back in no time, also, the Demon Lord will be very worried, hell she should be! Why should the Order win? Because without God, the world will be in chaos, and not to mention mankind and the world will be locked in conflict for a LONG time... So there you have it, I could be wrong, but opinions are opinions, I'm mostly a neutral guy, but in this sense, despite their fanatical religious nuts, they could possibly be mankinds only hope into saving themselves.